Super Smash Inverview 1: Mario and Friends
by Alex-Daragon
Summary: Watch what happens when Mario and company go on a talk show! ^^ Please R/R


Super Mario Interview!!!  
  
The Mario characters are all ©Nintendo.  
  
The theme music fills the stage as everyone's favorite talk show, Daragon Live, begins. A spotlight hits, and the handsome young lizardman walks out, holding a microphone.  
  
Daragon: "Thank you, thank you! Well folks, today we have some special guests on today's show. Guests I know all of you remember fondly. Say hello to Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, and Daisy!"  
  
The lights flicker on, showing the five Nintendo stars seating on the stage.  
  
Daragon: "Welcome to the show, guys!"  
  
Mario: "It's a-me, Mario!"  
  
Luigi: "Is this a-gonna be live?"  
  
Peach: "Hi there!" *giggle*  
  
Bowser: *sits there, his arms folded*  
  
Daisy: "Hi everyone!"  
  
Daragon: "Okay, now let's start with a question I know is on everyone's mind..Bowser, your the king of the Koopa Kingdom, am I correct?"  
  
Bowser: "That's right.."  
  
Daragon: "Well, why DO you keep kidnapping Peach here?"  
  
Bowser: *he looks out of the corner of his eye at Peach* "Er...well, I want the Mushroom Kingdom to add to my kingdom. And to do that, I must force my will onto her!"  
  
Peach: *elbows Bowser in the side swiftly*  
  
Bowser: "I mean..force her to sign the kingdom over to me."  
  
Daragon: "And yet, everytime you kidnap her, Mario and Luigi beat you up and rescue her. Have you ever thought of peaceful negotiations?"  
  
Mario: "This overgrown a-lizard doesn't know a-peace!"  
  
Bowser: *he glares at Mario, then sits back and smirks*  
  
Daragon: "moving right along...so Luigi..Mario's been the main character in a lot of games. Super Mario Brothers, Mario Kart, Mario 64..and all you have is Luigi's Mansion. How does that make you feel?"  
  
Luigi: "Ey, he can a-have the glory all he a-wants!" *he winks at Daisy* "I've got a-my own princess now!"  
  
Daisy: *giggles* "Oh Luigi.."  
  
Mario: *he stands to his feet* "Luigi!! Why didn't you a-tell me about this?! i was a-the one who saved her!"  
  
Luigi: *he stands up as well* "Well maybe you'd have a-known if you weren't so a-busy being a star!"  
  
Daragon: "Gentlemen, please!" *he waves his hands* Let's change the subject..since Peach wanted to bring all of you on here, let's see what she has to say."  
  
Peach: "Thank you." *she looks at Mario* "Mario, we've been dating a long time, but..well, I'll just say it. Your plunger's a little...broken."  
  
*the crowd gasps*  
  
Mario: "Wh..what are you a-saying, Peach?"  
  
Peach: "I'm saying.." *she grabs Bowser* "..that I've been having an affair with Bowser!" *she then kisses him*  
  
Mario: "MAMA MIA!!!"  
  
Bowser: *holds Peach in his lap and smirks* "You snooze, you lose, plumber."  
  
Daragon: "So, how long has this affair been going on, Peach?"  
  
Peach: "Since Super Mario Brothers 3. That's when he told me of his feelings." *she sighs, leaning her head against Bowser's chest* "It was a night I'll never forget.."  
  
Mario: "Well then...I a-have a confession myself then!"  
  
Daragon: "Are you having an affair too, Mario?"  
  
Mario: "That I a-have! And she's a lot a-bettah than Peach!"  
  
Bowser: "This outta be good.."  
  
*the crowd goes silent*  
  
Mario: "Ever since Smash Brothers Melee, I've a-been doing the nasty with a- Samus Aran!"  
  
*the crowd gasps again*  
  
Bowser: *he chuckles* You mean the girl that keeps being raped by Metroids and space pirates? Yeah, you and her DO make a good couple.."  
  
Mario: "That's it!! You are a-gonna pay for that!!" *he leaps out of his chair, attacking Bowser*  
  
Bowser: "Stupid plumber!" *he kicks Mario off and breathes fire at him*  
  
Mario: "AOW AOW AOW!!!" *runs around, his pants on fire*  
  
Peach: "Oh Bowser, your so heroic.." *she frenches him*  
  
Daragon: *rubs the back of his head as security puts the fire out and takes Mario to the hospital* "Er..so Luigi! Have you any confessions?"  
  
Luigi: "Not a one. Me and a-Daisy are perfectly a-happy."  
  
Daisy: "..um..Luigi?"  
  
Luigi: "Mama mia, Daisy! Don't a-tell me you've cheated on a-me too!!"  
  
Daisy: "Well...yeah.." *she blushes a deep red*  
  
Daragon: "With who, Daisy?"  
  
Daisy: "...Yoshi.."  
  
Everyone: "HUH?!?!!"  
  
Bowser: "I knew it! That day on the tennis courts! *he chuckles* Now it makes sense why you were giving Yoshi the easy serves.."  
  
Daisy: "It just..sorta happened quickly. One minute, I was saying he was cute. The next..I was naked, and he had his tongue in my.."  
  
Luigi: "I don't a-wanna hear this!!" *he stands up, rather pissed* "Why are all of a-the reptiles getting the a-girls?! It's a-disguesting!!"  
  
Daragon: "Hey pal, watch the comments.."  
  
*the crowd screams* "DARAGON!! DARAGON!! DARAGON!!"  
  
Luigi: "This is so unfair! I a-risk my neck in Smash a-Brothers, and what have I a-got to show for it?!"  
  
Bowser: "Well, Wendy Koopa thinks your handsome." *he fakes a gagging sound*  
  
Luigi: "Then you a-tell Wendy that she can a-kis my *BEEP*ing *BEEP*"  
  
Peach: "How dare you talk about my daughter like that!!"  
  
Luigi: "DAUGHTER?!?! Since a-when?!"  
  
Daragon: "Well, that's out show for today! Tune in next time when our guests will be the stars of Sonic Adventure 2! Until then, this is Alex Daragon! Good night, everybody!"  
  
**BACKSTAGE**  
  
Bowser: "Thank god that's over." *he takes out two collars and tosses them at Peach and Daisy* "Okay, slaves, let's go..we gotta get back before Ludwig Von Koopa blows up another experiment..."  
  
Peach and Daisy: "Yes master." *they slip the collars on and follows Bowser out*  
  
Luigi: "Who a-knew those two were into a-bondage?" *he takes out his cell and dials a number* "Allo? Toad? It's a-me, Luigi..keep the a-bed warm, handsome..I'll be a-there soon." *he hangs up and skips out*  
  
Daragon: *watches them leave, and sighs* "When will the weirdness end?" 


End file.
